convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Lisa
Lisa Lisa, also known as Elizabeth Joestar, is a character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She made her debut in The War of the Universe. Canon Lisa Lisa is a major character from the second part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, titled Battle Tendency. The adoptive daughter of Erina Pendleton and later, daughter-in-law of the late Jonathan Joestar, Elizabeth Joestar grew up to became a master of the art of the Ripple. After her husband, George Joestar II, the son of Erina and Jonathan, would die at the hands of remaining servants of a then-deceased Dio Brando, Elizabeth exacted revenge on the man who killed her husband, but because she had committed murder, she was forced to change her identity to evade the authorities, assuming the name of "Lisa Lisa," and abandon her family, leaving behind her then-infant son Joseph. After the defeat of an ancient being with ambitions of godhood known as Kars at the hands of JoJo, who was 18 at the time, Lisa Lisa, who had helped Joseph hone his Ripple power whilst hiding her relationship from him, would finally reveal her true identity to him in the end. Pre-Convergence Four years after the events of Battle Tendency and one year after the events of The Metamorphose Sickness, Elizabeth Joestar had been living her daily life with her son, Joseph, and her daughter-in-law, Suzie Q. In between The Metamorphose Sickness and The War of the Universe, it had been mentioned that Joseph had reportedly told his mother of his experiences, but they were dismissed as little more than a wild dream. With the recent birth of Joseph's daughter, Holy, she had also recently become a grandmother at that as well. However, on a day like any other, Joseph and Elizabeth would be taken out of their home world against their own will and suddenly find themselves onboard the Normandy. There, Elizabeth would once again adopt the "Lisa Lisa" identity, whilst accepting the story of the sickness that Joseph had previously told her about. Plot Involvement The War of the Universe Alongside her son, Joseph, Lisa Lisa was a fairly prominent figure within the Murder Game, acting as the "straight man" to Joseph's more eccentric tendencies, keeping him in check whenever she believed him to be acting out too much. As the two of them acted as the event's Agents, they were played a part in finding the Traitors, most notably Broly. Over the course of the event, Lisa Lisa had interacted with the likes of not only Joseph, but also her revived father-in-law, Jonathan Joestar, Jonathan's alternate counterpart from another universe Johnny Joestar, and Shizuo Heiwajima, who had taken something of an interest in her, as did Starman. Come the fourth chapter, Joseph and Lisa Lisa would act as the latest Traitor kills by the hands of the Mikaelson brothers. It would be then that alongside the two Adds, Tali'Zorah, and Roy Harper, they would fight against the Collectors within the afterlife plot, before being rescued by the UN forces, notably Akane Tsunemori, Carth Onasi, Garnet, and even a helping hand from Ludger Will Kresnik, a member of the Coalition. In the climactic showdown against Elliot on Rannoch, Joseph, Lisa Lisa, Jonathan, and Johnny would all team up to perform a destructive, coordinated combo of attacks that would eventually result in Elliot being blasted off into space, before causing him to crash land back into the world, ultimately resulting in the mastermind's final death. Epilogue(s) The War of the Universe After the death of Elliot and exchanging goodbyes with Johnny, who claimed that he had business in his home world to attend to, Lisa Lisa would return to her own home world with her son and Jonathan, who planned to make up for lost time from his wife and Joseph's grandmother, Erina. Character Relationships * Joseph Joestar - A major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. Lisa Lisa is Joseph's mother, and though she was absent during his childhood, the two of them managed to reconcile when Joseph had turned 18, and had since maintained a close mother-son relationship with each other. * Jonathan Joestar - Another major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who debuted in The War of the Universe. Jonathan is the posthumous adoptive father of Lisa Lisa, whose parents had been murdered by Dio Brando when the woman was simply an infant. When Jonathan had suddenly been resurrected after his supposed death and placed into the Murder Game, Lisa Lisa had become allies with the adoptive father she never knew, alongside Joseph and Jonathan's counterpart from an alternate world, Johnny Joestar. Trivia * The name "Lisa Lisa" is a reference to the band, Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam. * Lisa Lisa shares the same Japanese voice actor, Atsuko Tanaka, as other characters that have appeared in the Convergence Series, such as Motoko Kusanagi and Medea. * She has received positive reception as a character, despite appearing only once within the Convergence Series. In the third Award Show, she was nominated for Best Female Character of The War of the Universe, and won the awards for Best Character for that event and Best Prologue alongside Joseph Joestar. Her tag-team against Elliot alongside Joseph, Johnny, and Jonathan also won not only the award for Greatest Moment of The War of the Universe, but also Funniest Moment Overall, and was nominated for Weirdest Moment Overall as well. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:The War of the Universe Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters